If You Were Here
by wincest4eva
Summary: Deans looking for a song to let sammy, who left over a year ago, know that he sill loves him, and that he misses him more then anything else. Wincest! Story is better then summary, i suck at summaries! NOW A CHAPTER FIC!
1. If You Were Here

**Dean twirled in his computer chair. He was listening to an online radio, the one Sam always listens to. They play a lot of the music he likes, but sometimes they have the crap he stays away from. He sometimes makes requests, sometimes he thinks of requesting one for Sammy, but he never does. It's been a year since he's seen him face to face. A year to long. Sighing, he stretches his fingers, and gets to typing. He wants to request a song to Sam, but he needs to _find_ one first. He hates all the mushy love songs, but he needs one that, well one that will show Sam how much he love/misses him. After about an hour, he is almost ready to shoot himself. Lyrics after lyrics, song after song, mush and crap after crap. So much damn mush, it would make you want to poke your eyes out and feed em to hungry dogs. Bored out of his mind, and ready to poke his eyes out, he goes on Youtube. He loves to laugh at the people who try to sing the great songs of Metallica or ACDC. Some aren't bad, and some are pretty darn good, while most are super crap. Clicking the search bar, he types in Aerosmith - Acoustic Cover. Watching video after video, he stumbles upon some one who can actually sing. _Finely, someone who can sing! _He thinks to himself. Clicking on the name, he reads the profile and looks at the videos of the user. Dean thought Davidchoimusic was kind of a weird name, but he guessed that's what you could put if you where a singer/songwriter in the making. Though this guy wasn't famous, Dean thought he should be. After watching and hearing some of his videos, he clicked the link to the guys My Space. He had 4 songs on the front page. Clicking the songs, he sat there and listened. He was about to say screw it but he decided to listen to the last song. As the last word was said, he clicked the link Download. He was lucky, the dude was online and had free downloads for those 4 songs for just today. Smiling, he went back onto the online radio. Sending the request and song to the DJ, he waited. About an hour past and he hadn't heard his request. Then, the DJ came back on.**

"**Alright ladies and gentle men! it's your favorite DJ of all time! Me! DJ-Love!"**

**Dean rolled his eyes.**

"**I'll be taking requests now, if you have sent one and have been waiting, I'm sorry, I was busy downloading songs, and I got this special request with a song attachment. Apparently the song isn't done by anyone in the business, but a guy off of youtube. I listened to it and boy, can this guy sing! Okay, enough rambling on, lets get going to the request send with it!"**

**Dean's eyes were widened. They where going to play the song he sent! He usually never gotten picked, and never picked first! Leaning closer, he sat there still and listened. As well and hoping Sam was listening.**

**---------------**

**Sam kicked off his shoes and tossed his bag on the couch. Another long, long day. Needing some time to relax, he grabbed his laptop put of his bag and booted it up. Going to his favorite radio site, he puts in his headphones and gets lost in the music. After about 30 minutes one of the DJ's come on.**

"**Alright ladies and gentle men! it's your favorite DJ of all time! Me! DJ-Love!"**

**_Ugh not that a stupid DJ! _Sam thought.**

"**I'll be taking requests now, if you have sent one and have been waiting, I'm sorry, I was busy downloading songs, and I got this special request with a song attachment. Apparently the song isn't done by anyone in the business, but a guy off of youtube. I listened to it and boy, can this guy sing! Okay, enough rambling on, lets get going to the request send with it!"**

**Sam laughed. _This is gonna be funny, or good. _Sam laughed. _Probably crap._**

"**Okay, I have the request right here, it's kind of long, so this might be a little bit."**

**_Oh great, boring! _Sam was about to take off the headphones, then, he heard his name.**

"**Sammy, it's been a year since I've seen you, a year without you here. It not the same without you. I cant get a hold of you, you changed your number, and I have no clue where your living. I know you listen to this online radio, and I've been looking for a song that could, well that could explain….well you know that I'm not good with chick flick moments, well I don't like them at all. I hope this song can explain everything I cant say, or even type for that matter. And that was said by Dean Winchester! So here it is! This song is called If You Were Here by Davidchoimusic, the link will be posted if you are interested in listening to it again."**

**Sam sat there motionless. _Dean_ of all people had sent him a request. Before Sam could think of anything else, the song came on.**

**---------------**

_**Does it have to be, one of those days**_

_**When happiness, wants to push me away**_

_**As the dark clouds, take over the light**_

_**How I feel alone tonight**_

_**And I wonder where, in the world you are**_

_**For all I know, we could be miles apart**_

_**And I wanna hear your voice again**_

_**Of I cant get over how I miss your love**_

_**Baby, I miss you more then words can say**_

_**My heart beats, but it hurts more everyday**_

_**Oh baby, what I would give for one more day**_

_**I'm feeling so alone**_

_**How could I let you go**_

_**Oh if you where here I'd be okay**_

_**I cant deny, that I'm still in love **_

_**You're the only one, I'm always thinking of**_

_**And I hope that some day**_

_**You can fall back in love with me**_

_**I'm sorry for, just being wrong**_

_**I'm sorry for, the way we've become**_

_**But I'm not that sorry**_

_**For the way that I've been feeling**_

_**Baby, I miss you more then words can say**_

_**My heart beats, but it hurts more everyday**_

_**Oh baby, what I would give for one more day**_

_**I'm feeling so alone**_

_**How could I let you go**_

_**Oh if you where here I'd be okay**_

_**Oh I don't know where you are an it's driving me so crazy**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**Oh where could you be just call me please**_

_**I just wanna hear your voice say to me, that you need me**_

_**Cause I need you**_

_**And I miss you baby come back to me**_

_**Baby, I miss you more then words can say**_

_**My heart beats, but it hurts more everyday**_

_**Oh baby, what I would give for one more day**_

_**I'm feeling so alone**_

_**How could I let you go**_

_**Oh if you where here I'd be okay**_

_**Baby, I miss you more then words can say**_

_**My heart beats, but it hurts more everyday**_

_**Oh baby, what I would give for one more day**_

_**I'm feeling so alone**_

_**How could I let you go**_

_**Oh if you where here I'd be okay**_

**---------------**

**Dean had his head on the table, thinking about what Sam would think of this whole thing. It wasn't even like him to do something like this. Getting up, he tosses himself on top of his king size bed that once was a bed for two, now only he sleeps in it. Turning on his side, he goes to sleep, then, the phone rings.**

**---------------**

**Sam smiled. Dean must really miss him to have done something like that. _and he must have cared about me too. _Sighing, he gets up. After a minute of debate, he decides to pick up the phone and call Dean. He missed him to, and he just wanted to hold and kiss him again. Dialing the so familiar number, he clicks talk on the phone. After the 3rd ring, some one picks up with a sad "Hello?" Smiling even more, Sam says something that he means more then anything.**

"**Dean, I missed you too, I'm gonna come home." **

**---------------**

**A/N: Well, not that i got that out of the way. That song is a real one, and you can really hear this guy, hes awsome. None of the youtube stuff was made up, other then dean going on it. I'll put the link in my profile. :D**


	2. Speechless

**Dean lay on his bed ready to sleep and dream about Sammy, as per usual. Just as he shifted and got comfy, the phone rang, something _always _bothered him when he was comfy and ready to sleep. Not in the mood for anything at all, he picks up the cell phone off the side table, and answers it without looking at the caller ID.**

"**Hello?" he says not so cheerful, how could he? He was to upset about Sammy being gone to care. **

"**Dean, I missed you to, I'm gonna come home." was all he heard from the other end.**

**Jumping up in his bed, he knows instantly who has called him. Sammy. He wanted to say something, but he could not speak. It was like his voice had packed up and left him, with no reason, left him mute. Seems like the only thing his voice had left was a small weird sound he could make, it wasn't a word, he didn't know what it was, but he decides to classify it as a strange sound. Mouth flapping open and closed, he heard Sammy's voice again.**

"**Dean, you there?"**

**Dean nods, then slaps himself in the head. _He cant see you, ya idiot! _he says harshly in his mind to himself. Managing a "Mhm" he sinks lower into the mattress. Laughing could be heard from the other line.**

"**Speechless Dean?"**

**Dean manages another Mhm. More laughter can he heard from the other end.**

"**Say _something _Dean, you couldn't have lost your voice that fast, you said hello not even a minute ago."**

**Dean cleared his throat.**

"**Sammy." He said. **

**Was the only thing that he could get out of his mouth. _what the hell is wrong with me? _He thought.**

"**Sammy." He repeated, with love in it rather then just saying it blankly.**

"**Dean, where are you?"**

**Dean focused again.**

"**A hotel in Texas, I cant remember the towns name, but I'm under Dean Cameron. I think I'm in Dallas or San Antonio." (A/N: sorry if I spelt the home town of Jared P. wrong, I dunno ANYTHING about USA towns, and I know like 3-5 states.)**

"**Alright, I'll find you, I'm in Texas right now, near Dallas, I'll check there first, then San Antonio. If I still cant find you you'll have to find out where you are."**

"**Alright, Sammy." Dean says almost in a whisper.**

"**Oh, Dean?"**

"**Yea?"**

**There's a pause.**

"**I love you."**

**Dean smiles.**

"**I….errm…well….Uhh…."**

"**I get it. Hope to see you soon. Bye."**

"**Bye…loveyou." Dean said the two words so fast, they sounded like a whole word that was from a different language.**

"**Pardon?"**

"**I….love….you." he gets out slowly.**

**Sam laughs. "Love you too, bye" and with that, Dean hears a click, and the lines dead. **

**---------------**

**A/N: Okay, I have decided to MAKE THIS A CHAPTER STORY! Yes, I know that this one was short, but it just to get you off with the story more. This, I plan to make a long story, with lots of Romance, and Angst! Hooray for Angst! Lol. Hope you enjoyed, and like I said before, sorry if I spelt Jared Padalecki's hometown's name wrong, I'm a retard when it comes to the USA. **


End file.
